


LA VIDA ESTÁ HECHA PARA SOÑAR

by brujas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Drunk Kisses, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry is bad at feelings, M/M, Music, Niall is a Good Friend, Slow Build, harry hates college, lilo hate love each other, lots of vodka and snapchat, louis is a piece of art, louis plays the piano, narry as bestfriends, ziam as bestfriends, zouis have a unique friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujas/pseuds/brujas
Summary: Harry se inspira de las fiestas y las sensaciones.Louis tiene más sueños de los que puede contar.O: Harry cree que lo tiene todo hasta que conoce al chico del piano de los ojos azules y se da cuenta que, en realidad, estaba viviendo en una mentira.





	

**Author's Note:**

> al principio esta historia estaba basado en la dinámica de will y jem (cassandra clare), pero días después esto evolucionó a algo más y este es su resultado.
> 
> principalmente estaba destinado a ser un one-shot, pero no pude y ahora es una historia corta con capítulos (muy) largos.
> 
> espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute en escribirlo !!!  
> ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡
> 
> // también puede ser encontrado en wattpad, mi usuario es crueldades //

**ALGO QUE HARRY ODIABA** , más que los deberes y las falsas apariencias, era tener resaca.

Lo cual era inconveniente, Harry pensó mientras se relamía sus labios resecos, ya que cuatro días de los siete de semana la pasaba en una fiesta tomando hasta poder perder la cordura.

Harry gruñó al sentir su cabeza palpitar de dolor, su garganta implorando por agua ya que parecía haber estado en un desierto. Después enfocó sus ojos en sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Ni siquiera estaba en una cama.

Estaba en una sala, Harry se dio cuenta después. Aunque la sala estaba totalmente destrozada y había varios vasos de plástico desparramados por todos lados.

Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello - solo para arrepentirse después porque estaba grasoso y enredado - y después suspiro cansado. Su madre debía estar preocupada.

—Ya despertaste —una voz familiar llamó la atención de Harry, quien tuvo que trabajar para poder enfocar su vista y poder ver de quién se trataba—. Me debes la vida, Harry, aunque ahora estoy pensando en quitártela...

Harry ocultó su repulsión al ver que era Klaude, una conocida que en realidad odiaba pero que de alguna forma siempre terminaban en el mismo círculo de amigos. Klaude se encontraba mirándolo con desaprobación, su cabello rizado desordenado haciéndola lucir como si se acabara de despertar (probablemente), mientras ponía los ojos en blanco al terminar de recorrerlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué hice esta vez? —Harry optó por preguntar al final, su voz sonando más grave de lo que actualmente era mientras trataba de carraspear su sed—. A menos que no haya hecho nada y que estés exagerando... como siempre.

Klaude lanzó una risa sarcástica antes sacudir su cabeza. —Ya quisieras, Styles... Déjame reformular la pregunta por ti: ¿qué _no_ hiciste anoche?

Harry esta vez decidió ignorarla, su cabeza comenzándole al palpitar de tanto ver a Klaude... o de su resaca. Harry no sabía la diferencia.

Klaude suspiró exageradamente, dándose cuenta que Harry ya no la estaba escuchando, y decidió en salir de la habitación. Pronto él se enteraría de lo que había hecho.

—Voy a bañarme, no te quiero ver cuando vuelva —Klaude dijo sin más, y Harry tampoco quería seguir en ese lugar... Pero sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento y eso que seguía echado en el sillón.

Tuvo que pasar unos minutos para que Harry se atreviera a pararse, después dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y si tenía suerte, para encontrar una aspirina para la resaca.

Por supuesto, solo pudo tomar agua ya que no había ni una aspirina en los cajones.

Harry se pasó una mano por su cara intentando quitar su agotamiento. Lamentablemente, eso solo logró que le diera nauseas ya que su mano olía a pie sudado o a queso podrido. No podía diferenciarlo.

Harry decidió enjugarse las manos en el caño y ya estaba por irse cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo trasero.

Y la verdad, Harry estaba sorprendido que su batería haya durado toda la noche.

 _madre: Dónde estás?_  
_madre: Harry_  
_madre: Te quiero en la casa a las 10._

Y para la suerte de Harry, eran las once de la mañana.

—Adiós libertad —Harry se dijo a sí mismo segundos después de ver la hora, y justo cuando iba a responder el mensaje, a su celular se le acabó la batería.

Harry solo parpadeó, y olvidándose por completo que estaba con resaca, salió corriendo del apartamento directo a su casa.

 

*** * ***

Era otoño, pero Londres había elegido decepcionar a Harry ese día y había salido el sol.

Harry sentía que iba a quedarse ciego.

No se había visto al espejo antes de salir, pero sabía que algo tenía su apariencia para que la gente se lo quedara mirando. Era eso, o Harry era más atractivo de lo que creía.

Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas después de recorrer varias cuadras caminando-corriendo:

• Su casa estaba más lejos de lo que creía pero no tenía dinero para ir en bus.

• Estaba fuera de forma.

Porque, en serio, Harry sentía que se iba a desmayar. No sabe cuánto tiempo había estado recorriendo esas calles, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

Tuvo suerte de llegar a su casa unos pocos minutos después. Las llaves, por suerte, seguían en sus bolsillos así que Harry entró a su casa con ellas.

Harry cerró suavemente la puerta, no queriendo anunciar su llegada. Se adentró a la cocina lentamente, queriendo ir por las aspirinas cuando vio una nota pegada al refrigerador.

 _Prepárate tu almuerzo._  
_—mamá._

Harry sintió alivio al leerla... al parecer su mamá no estaba en casa _y_ no estaba en problemas como creía. De pronto, su resaca pareció mejorar.

Y por las siguientes horas, Harry hizo lo que cualquier persona hace después de una fiesta de la cual no recuerda nada: cargar su celular.

Y mientras cargaba su celular, Harry tomó una aspirina, se bañó y se puso ropas cómodas.

Su celular no iba ni al 30% cuando Harry leyó los mensajes.

 _madre: Me llamó la universidad_  
_madre: Por qué no estás yendo a las clases?_  
_madre: Tuve que ir a una reunión y regresaré tarde_  
_madre: Y por si no te diste cuenta, estás castigado :)_

De pronto, Harry decidió que dormir era una mejor opción.

 

*** * ***

 

Varias cosas pasaron ese mismo día y el siguiente.

Por una parte, Harry sí estaba castigado.

Su mamá estaba molesta de que Harry haya estado faltando a clases para hacer quién-sabe-qué (en defensa de Harry, él solo paseaba por tiendas o pasaba el día con Niall). Harry se disculpó sinceramente y juró que el lunes iba a volver a sus clases.

Lo cual de verdad iba a hacer ya que sí quería acabar su carreta. La única razón por la que Harry no había estado yendo era por flojera y porque no sentía lo mismo que al principio de su carrera. Él quería hacer... otras cosas.

Obviamente, Harry no le dijo eso a su madre. Pero sí le dijo que quería tomar clases extracurriculares.

Su mamá aceptó con la condición de que fuera a sus clases, sin falta, y que tuviera que esperar a que terminara su castigo.

Harry aceptó sin dudar.

Pero después estaba la otra parte, la parte de la que Harry se arrepintió de haberse enterado.

Después de poder aclarar las cosas con su madre, Harry se acordó de la fiesta de la que no se acordaba nada y decidió ver su celular.

Harry se enteró de varias cosas en esas horas:

• Su galería estaba lleno de videos de él tomando shots con unos dos tipos que no reconocía.

• Tenía tres mensajes de números que no reconocía.

• A dos de ellos había terminado besando.

• Uno de ellos quería tener una cita. El otro quería ser amigos con beneficios.

• De pronto tenía agregado a más usuarios en Snapchat. También, su Snapchat estaba lleno de videos de la fiesta y... uno de esos era de él riéndose con Klaude. Decidió borrar ese y quedarse con los demás.

• Niall tampoco se acordaba de algo, y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

En conclusión, esos dos días estuvieron llenos de revelaciones y recuerdos que Harry esperaba borrar.

Después decidió en no tomar tanto a la próxima fiesta que vaya para no jugar con su memoria y se sintió un poco mejor.

 

 *** *** *****

Regresar al lunes a la universidad, fue una de las peores experiencias de Harry.

Eso, y saber que Klaude iba a su misma universidad.

—No puedo creer que te vea hasta en la sopa —Harry murmuró apurando sus pasos, acababa de llegar a la universidad y había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Klaude en la entrada—. Debe ser una maldición o algo...

Klaude también apuró sus pasos tratando de alejarse, pero eso terminó alcanzando a Harry otra vez.

—Y yo que creía que habías abandonado los estudios, ¿o acaso me estás acosando? —Klaude gruñó frunciendo su ceño. Traía unos lentes de sol a pesar de que el clima estaba completamente nublado. Harry no la cuestiono porque su mamá siempre le decía que no hay que juzgar a las personas que no piensan. Klaude era una de ellas.

Klaude no esperó su respuesta antes de voltear hacia su facultad de Arquitectura. Harry le alzó el dedo medio en forma de despedida, maldiciendo a su facultad por ser la más lejana.

Y mientras se dirigía ahí, Harry se dio cuenta otra vez que no estaba en forma, y que debía retomar hacer ejercicios.

Solo tenía que esperar a que su mamá le quitara el castigo.

*** * ***

—¿Estoy viendo mal o Harry Styles volvió a la universidad? —Harry no se tuvo que voltear para reconocer la voz de Niall. Solo suspiró y siguió comiendo la hamburguesa que se había comprado en la cafetería.

Unos segundos después Niall le dio una palmada en su espalda la suficientemente fuerte como para casi atorarse con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo. Harry luego oyó a una silla siendo arrastrada, los ojos celestes de su mejor amigo apareciendo en su campo de vista.

Harry le frunció el ceño a Niall y masticó lentamente su hamburguesa. Niall solo decidió en reírse, como si Harry fuera un chiste, antes de sacar su celular y concentrarse en él.

—¿No vas a comer? —Harry le preguntó dos mordidas después, no tenía ganas de hacer conversación y su buen humor estaba al borde del colapso.

—En realidad, comí hace un rato. Con los amigos de mi clase —Niall le dijo mientras entraba a Snapchat y comenzaba a jugar con unos filtros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? —Harry no había querido preguntar (ya sabiendo la respuesta), pero era eso o consumirse en su irritabilidad. La voz de Niall era tan cómica y ruidosa que lograba distraer sus pensamientos, algo que Harry había aprendido a usar a su utilidad.

—Porque sí —Niall decidió en ese momento que Harry debía ser parte de su historia de Snapchat y dirigió la cámara hacia él. Harry alzó el dedo medio por segunda vez en el día y Niall volvió a reír—. Ahora, cuéntame: ¿qué se siente volver a tener responsabilidades?

Harry ponderó por un momento en cómo responder eso. Luego se dio cuenta que una palabra podía resumir todo lo que sentía en ese momento así que se limitó a decir—: Mierda.

Como era de esperarse, Niall se rio.

 

*** * ***

La cosa era esta, Harry amaba su carrera.

En serio la hacía. A él siempre le había encantado la idea de ser parte de la magia del cine, luego enamorándose del arte de la edición de videos, y mucho después encontrar el amor a primera vista en una cámara.

Así que no fue tan difícil elegir una carrera. Cine, videos, cámara. Comunicación audiovisual era perfecto.

Su primer año fue magnífico. Harry estaba en las nubes y todas sus clases eran simplemente de ensueño. Sus mejores momentos eran en la universidad, y todos sus trabajos siempre tenían notas altas. Harry podía decir, que era uno de los mejores en la clase.

Para ese entonces, él iba a fiestas una vez de cada mes. Usualmente Niall era quien lo jalaba a esos eventos (porque Niall tenía amigos por todos lados) y no tardaban más de una hora en emborracharse completamente.

Y aunque Harry deteste la resaca y todo lo que viene al día siguiente, él se había dado cuenta lentamente que... sus ediciones, sus proyectos, sus _ideas_ incrementaban y se volvían más realistas luego de estas fiestas.

Así que Harry se prometió algo: asistir a una fiesta por lo menos cada mes.

Y después vino el segundo año. Harry comenzó a ir al doble de fiestas que antes, e incluso consiguió que lo invitasen a algunas _sin_ la ayuda de Niall. (Aunque de todas formas llevaba a Niall.)

Pero varias cosas cambiaron en ese año.

En una de las fiestas, Harry conoció a un chico que estaba en una academia de arte. Y Harry, por supuesto, no sabía nada del tema. Aun así, hizo conversación con el chico y de alguna forma terminó saliendo con él.

Lo cual fue extraño porque Harry no salía con alguien desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Pero lo hizo, y pronto Harry se enamoró de él. Y de su definición del arte.

Duraron cinco meses, la relación más larga que Harry había tenido. Y aunque la decisión de terminar fue "mutua", Harry sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de la clase.

Aun así, Harry lo dejó ir.

No fueron unos buenos meses de primavera. Harry fue a más fiestas, expandió sus gustos de alcohol, fumó un porro por primera vez (y juro no volver a hacerlo), y sobre todo, tuvo más ideas que de costumbre.

Pero esta vez, sus ideas no solo eran de videos o de pequeños guiones. Esta vez, las ideas de Harry eran... poemas. Así que Harry comenzó a escribir poemas.

Eran horribles, por supuesto. Harry no tenía experiencia alguna en la escritura (sin contar los guiones), pero se sentía tan devastado y tan incomprendido que no pudo evitar coger un cuaderno cualquiera y escribir sus sentimientos. En forma de poesía.

Harry escribió en ese día trece en total. Y al mes, tenía unos doce más.

Harry logró superar a su ex en los dos meses siguientes. Su pequeño cuaderno estaba lleno de poemas, y mientras los releía y releía Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, de alguna forma, escribir poemas era ahora una de sus cosas favoritas.

Y no faltó mucho para que Harry comenzara a leer. Compró libros de poetas famosos, leyó consejos y más poemas anónimos en internet, y pronto Harry estaba obsesionado y con ganas de ser... escritor.

Pero tenía un problema: no estaba estudiando Literatura.

Harry casi colapsa. Cambiar de sueños, cambiar de prioridades después de centrarse en una cosa tantos años se le hacía horrible.

No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad cualquiera podía escribir y publicar un libro (solo tenías que tener dinero y una editorial), que Harry pudo respirar tranquilo. El segundo año iba a su fin, y aunque no tenía igual de buenas notas que antes, había pasado y eso era suficiente.

Pero fue inevitable. Harry se dio cuenta que había dejado de sentir emoción por sus videos... y que ahora prefería más la escritura. Que ahora prefería más aprender a saber sobre la literatura universal que la historia del cine.

Igual, Harry no tenía opción. No iba a gastar dos años de estudio para nada, y aunque ya no le entusiasmase tanto la idea, aun quería llegar a ser un gran editor o guionista de una película.

Así que guardó su cuaderno, y se abstuvo de escribir otra vez. Harry quería concentrarse en su verdadero sueño y no quería distracciones.

Pero las cosas empeoraron. Harry perdió interés en sus clases, se distraía constantemente en las cosas que podía escribir pero que no debía, y eventualmente se rindió y decidió faltar a clases.

Lo que le funcionó por dos semanas exactamente.

Harry volvió a clases, y aunque ahora estaban en unos temas interesantes, no tenía las ganas de ponerse el día... o de simplemente atender. Los profesores parecían darse cuenta de esto, ya que le llamaron la atención varias veces, y Harry tuvo que mentir como si su vida dependiera de ello al dar excusas del porqué no había hecho su proyecto.

Así que, la vida de Harry se encontraba actualmente en un limbo.

No había nada que mejorara su situación.

Las fiestas antes siendo la vida de sus ideas, ahora solo eran una excusa para olvidar el hecho de que su vida había perdido su rumbo.

Niall sabía que algo andaba mal y aunque le había preguntado varias veces _(¿qué pasa, Harry?)_ , Harry no podía responder. Solo se reía, tomaba un poco de su vodka y trataba de encontrar a alguien con quien perder el tiempo.

Hasta que pasó el club de música.

 

*** * ***

La primera vez que Harry escuchó del club fue un miércoles en una clase de diseño escenográfico.

El profesor estaba diciendo algo sobre estéticas, mostrando una presentación con imágenes que parecían haber salido de Tumblr cuando tocaron la puerta del salón de clases.

El profesor paró de hablar y observó extrañado a la puerta. Harry agradeció internamente que hayan tocado, sus demás compañeros siguieron con la mirada a su profesor hasta que abrió la puerta y conversó con quien sea que haya tocado la puerta por un rato.

A Harry no le podía importar menos, y por eso, decidió acostarse un rato en su pupitre tratando de pensar que solo faltaba media hora... Hasta que alguien que no era el profesor comenzó a hablar.

Harry alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. Era joven, su cabello rubio estaba hasta sus hombros y era notablemente alta. Su postura indicaba confianza y Harry lo hubiese creído sino fuera por sus ojos nerviosos y sus manos que temblaban levemente.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y poniendo su mentón en la palma de su mano, esperó a que hablara.

Lamentablemente, Harry no era un buen oyente.

Así que no fue hasta que dejó de pensar en la fiesta de Halloween que Niall iba a organizar (porque faltaba poco), que Harry se dio cuenta que se había perdido el discurso de la chica y que ya se había ido.

Harry solo supo que se trataba de un club de música por el volante que habían dejado en su pupitre (y también, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?).

_¡CLUB DE MÚSICA PARA AFICIONADOS!_

 

 

_[solo para estudiantes]_

_de Lunes a Viernes a las 6 de la tarde_

_Día de inauguración: 19 de octubre_

_¡Los esperamos!_

Arrugando el papel con su mano, Harry lo metió a su bolsillo y siguió esperando a que la clase se acabara.

Porque era un hecho, él no iba a unirse al club.

*** * ***

 

La segunda vez que Harry escuchó del club fue por Niall.

Fue un día después de que la chica fuera a promocionar el club a su clase, y Niall parecía tener las estrellas en sus irises celestes de tanta emoción que le daba esa idea.

Y por supuesto que Niall iba a atender al club. Harry se había olvidado por un momento que el segundo amor de la vida de Niall, después de Irlanda, era la música y su guitarra acústica. (Obviamente, el tercero era Harry.)

Harry tuvo que escuchar a Niall hablar sobre el club por el resto del día, y aunque no tuviera nada en contra de la música, si tenía algo en contra de los clubes "gratis".

Especialmente los que eran de la universidad. Harry no le tenía mucha confianza y esperaba que Niall pudiera encontrar... lo que sea que estuviera buscando en el club.

Pero aun así, él no iba a ser parte del club.

*** * ***

 

No fue hasta que Harry fue a una fiesta el viernes por la noche de que se dio cuenta que Niall pensaba que él también se iba a unir al club.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón tratando de emborracharse para darlo como excusa a sus errores futuros. Niall tenía el típico vaso rojo lleno de cerveza en su mano, mientras hablaba de cómo había limpiado y ajustado su guitarra el día anterior y... de la nada le estaba preguntando si estaba nervioso a Harry sobre el club.

—Niall, ¿quién dijo que quería unirme al club? —Harry le preguntó elevando la voz sobre la música electrónica y los gritos de unas personas que estaban jugando Yo Nunca.

Klaude, que en algún momento había aparecido y ahora estaba al otro lado de Niall, se rio y después le dio un trago a su botella de tequila barata. Niall dándose cuenta que ya no había nada en su vaso, lo alargó hacia ella para que le sirviera y Klaude lo hizo luego de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Fue algo implícito —Niall le respondió luego de una larga pausa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, es algo que solo lo captan los mejores amigos ¿cierto, Klaude?

Y aplastando el vaso de plástico que tenía, Harry se acordó del porqué Klaude siempre estaba en su círculo de amigos. Ella era la mejor amiga de Niall.

Klaude no respondió, le dio un último trago a su botella después tirándosela a Niall porque al parecer no soportaba la presencia de Harry... y porque quería ir a jugar Yo Nunca con los ruidosos en la cocina.

—Solo te digo Niall —Harry dijo después de un rato, arrastrando las palabras y con un dolor de cabeza a punto de comenzar—, _no_ voy a ir. No te hagas ilusiones.

Niall sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar en Snapchat. Harry le quitó la botella de tequila y después de limpiar los gérmenes de Klaude con el polo de Niall, le dio un último sorbo ignorando la risa de Niall y la cámara que lo estaba grabando.

—Ya lo veremos —Niall dijo por último, y Harry decidió que ya había tenido suficiente alcohol y que era hora de comenzar a hacer cosas que no se iba a acordar el día siguiente.

Una hora después, mientras Harry se encontraba besando a una chica de lindos ojos mieles y suave piel caramelo, Harry supo que no había nada que ver. Él no iba a ir.

 

*** * ***

 

Dos días después, Harry no supo si fue la convicción de Niall o su falta de firmeza, sea lo que sea, él de alguna forma terminó diciendo "iré, Niall".

Definitivamente fue Niall y su habilidad en convencer a las personas.

Así que llegó el lunes, Harry prestó atención a sus clases (o trató de hacerlo), y muy pronto para su gusto eran las seis de la tarde.

Niall, siendo Niall, había decidido llevar su guitarra por todo el campus con tal de poder llevarlo al club.

Harry, siendo Harry, no pudo evitar pensar que él era como la guitarra y estaba yendo en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! No había sentido así desde que —y Harry no escuchó desde ahí, arrastrando sus pies por la lisa vereda de la universidad.

La ubicación del club era, sorpresivamente, en la facultad de Ingeniería. Aunque también, esa facultad era la que recibía más fondos y tenían los salones más grandes... Harry decidió que la ubicación no daba sorpresa sino que era algo obvio.

Minutos después, Niall seguía hablando de su historia de amor con la música cuando por fin llegaron al salón indicado. Harry no había previsto que el salón en realidad sea un auditorio y... Harry estaba indignado por eso. Su facultad también debería tener auditorios.

Harry después se dio cuenta que encima del escenario del auditorio había un piano negro. Después, se preguntó, ¿cómo había llegado un piano a un salón de Ingeniería?

Niall interrumpió sus pensamientos con su ruidosa voz. —¡Klaude! ¡Viniste!

Y por supuesto que ella iba a venir, Harry pensó con una mueca de desdeño. A Niall no le bastaba hacer sufrir a una persona.

Klaude que estaba sentada casi al final, alzó la mirada y se volteó al escuchar su nombre. Harry no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que se estaba sintiendo miserable porque, oh sorpresa, él también se sentía así.

A Niall no parecía importarle. Porque después bajos los escalones hasta llegar hacia ella, y antes de que Harry pudiera considerar huir, Niall lo estaba cogiendo de la muñeca y lo estaba jalando hacia los asientos contiguos en la fila donde estaba Klaude.

Por supuesto, Niall siendo una persona extravagante había logrado llamar la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el auditorio. Harry los ignoró para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Cuando Niall llegó a la fila de Klaude, Harry se desplomó en un asiento antes de que Niall pudiera seguir jaloneándolo por el auditorio. De pronto el cansancio del día lunes lo había golpeado y Harry ya no quería moverse.

Niall y Klaude estaban conversando de la fiesta de Halloween, y Harry no pudo evitar recordar que la última fiesta en la que ambos habían unido "fuerzas" (dinero) para organizar había sido como un Proyecto X británico y en la que casi los arrestan por hacer demasiado ruido. Harry diría que fue un buen momento, si se acordara de algo. Solo sabía lo del casi-arresto porque al día siguiente encontró el video del escape en su Snapchat.

Harry aún tiene el video y piensa borrarlo... nunca.

No fue hasta que uno tacones hicieron eco en el piso del escenario que Harry se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamiento... y que el club estaba a punto de empezar.

De pronto Harry tenía ganas de dormir en su cama o de estar en una fiesta. Preferiblemente la segunda.

Niall, que había decidido sentarse a su lado derecho, parecía vibrar de la emoción. Klaude, que estaba en la fila detrás de Niall, parecía querer que la tierra la tragase.

Harry, por primera vez, compartía ese sentimiento.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta que en total debía haber doce personas en el auditorio. Sin contar la persona que acababa de entrar y que se encontraba yendo hacia el estrado del escenario.

Harry se dio cuenta que era la misma chica rubia que había ido a su clase a dar los afiches.

La única diferencia era que esta vez la chica lucía más confiada que antes. Y al ver cuantos estudiantes estaban en el salón, ella lució complacida.

Harry se dio cuenta después, que ella esperaba menos de doce personas.

Harry no pudo darle mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento porque después su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

—Buenas... tardes. Antes que todo quiero agradecer a todos los que vinieron hoy, no todos confían en los clubes gratis y es una pena —hubo una que otra risita, y por supuesto, Niall era parte de esas personas—. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Mi nombre es Annalise, pero me pueden decir Anna, y bienvenidos al club de música. Espero que lo disfruten y no se arrepientan de participar.

Harry, siendo Harry, ya se arrepentía de haber ido.

 

*** * ***

 

—¡Fue asombroso! No veo la hora de que sea miércoles —Niall hablaba mientras los tres caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas—. Anna es asombrosa... creo que tengo un crush en ella.

Harry se tragó las náuseas y Klaude bufó al escuchar eso.

Pero, en el fondo, Harry tenía que admitirlo. Annalise _sí_ era asombrosa.

Después de presentarse y dar una introducción en lo que iba a consistir el club _("para ponerlo simple, chicos, vamos a hacer arte"_ ), Annalise había decidido tocar el piano. Y luego un violín (que ella había traído). Y luego la guitarra de Niall (porque la ofreció).

Harry se dio cuenta en esos minutos que (1) Annalise sabía lo que hacía y (2) ver a una persona tocar varios instrumentos era una experiencia única. Harry se sintió inútil por un momento.

Luego de varios aplausos, Annalise (porque Harry se rehusaba a llamarla Anna, él no era de llamar a las personas por diminutivos) había dicho que como quería conocer a todos, que cada uno debía presentarse.

Y la lista de cosas que Harry odiaba creció en ese momento.

Presentaciones.

(Y Niall.)

Por supuesto, la presentación de Niall fue carismática e hizo reír a varias personas. Especialmente a Annalise que pidió que le tocara algo con la guitarra y Niall... lo hizo. Harry pudo sentir literal como a todos le salían corazones por los ojos cuando Niall bajó del escenario. Klaude la pateo su asiento cuando Niall se sentó, y si Harry se rio, nadie tenía que saberlo.

La presentación de Klaude fue... interesante. Siendo una persona que no le molestaba ocultar su verdadera personalidad, Klaude hizo una cruda presentación: "Mi nombre es Klaude, tengo veinte años y la verdad no sé qué hago aquí. Es culpa de Niall."

Nadie se rio excepto Annalise que extrañamente parecía encantada. Klaude dio una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando su amabilidad y volvió a su sitio.

Y luego fue el turno de Harry. Quien trato de hacer lo mismo de Klaude, de dar la actitud de no-me-importa, pero que le salió mal e hizo que Annalise le preguntara sus hobbies.

 _Escribo_ , Harry quiso decir. _Hago videos,_ fue lo que dijo en realidad.

El resto de la clase fue un borrón y a Harry no se le quito el sentimiento de vacío hasta que se durmió.

 

*** * ***

 

La tarde del miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese esperado, y Niall se había ido a recoger si guitarra porque se la había olvidado al salir en apuros a sus clases de la mañana.

Lo que significaba una cosa, Harry debía _ir_ y _entrar_ solo al club... algo que él se juró nunca hacer. Principalmente por el hecho de que si entraba por su cuenta, eso daba a entender que sí quería estar ahí cuando en realidad Niall lo tenía de prisionero.

Así que Harry tomó en cuenta escaparse. No ir al club, decepcionar a Niall y pasarse toda la tarde viendo la nueva temporada de Grey's Anatomy.

Y Harry lo haría, si no fuera por el hecho de que decepcionar a Niall era algo que Harry no quería volver a experimentar (mas por el hecho de que Niall te dejaba de hablar, y luego cuando te perdonaba, no te dejaba vivir sin aunque sea sentir la culpa una vez a la semana).

(Harry no había sido el mismo desde que plantó una vez "de casualidad" a Niall para ir al cine. Nunca más lo volvió a hacer.)

 _Por eso_ , Harry pensó con amargura, _no había decisión que tomar_. Él tenía que ir al club y esperar a que Niall recogiera su guitarra, no tenía otra opción.

Lo único que Harry podía desear en esos momentos mientras caminaba hacia el auditorio, era que Klaude no se apareciera.

Harry ya había entrado al gran edificio de la facultad de Ingeniería cuando escuchó el piano. No era tan fuerte, pero por obvias razones provenía del auditorio donde el club daba lugar a sus reuniones.

No le vio nada de extraño. Harry suponía que Annalise se había adelantado y que estaba practicando la clase o lo-que-sea-que-iban-a-hacer ese día.

Las mismas personas de ayer estaban en el auditorio. Estaban unos sitios más adelante que el lunes, habiendo ganado la suficiente comodidad y confianza para hacerlo.

Harry iba a sentarse, como siempre, en una de las últimas filas. Pero no quería demostrar tanto grado de desinterés falso... además sabía que Niall se iba a sentar junto a él a pesar de que se moría por estar al frente.

Así que Harry hizo su acción del año y escogió unos asientos al medio, dos filas lejos de las demás personas. Harry consideraba eso lo suficientemente cerca.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera sacar su celular para distraerse o jugar Geometry Dash, el sonido del piano volvió. Harry, extrañamente, no había notado el momento en que había dejado de sonar.

La mirada de Harry llegó hasta ¿Annalise? quien tenía una capucha negra y no se le veía bien su perfil a pesar de estar de costado. Harry consideró su ceguera por un segundo hasta que lo que parecía un sonido tranquilo y de novato comenzó aumentando de intensidad y pronto estaba tocando una pieza que Harry definitivamente no había escuchado en su vida.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera acostumbrarse a lo que, estaba seguro, era una pieza clásica, el ritmo completamente cambió y... la canción definitivamente era el inicio de Don't Stop Me Now, y luego no era esa canción... era una de Elton John que no se acordaba...

Y Harry parpadeó sorprendido, ¿quién estaba tocando el piano?

La gente del auditorio parecían concordar con su pensamiento porque se callaron junto a él y se dedicaron a observar a quien-sea tocar otra canción (era Hey Jude) y Harry no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Pero luego llegó Niall, interrumpiendo su profunda concentración de la persona en el piano y tirando a su lado antes de dar un gran suspiro.

—No vas a creer lo que —Niall no terminó esa oración, pareciendo escuchar al piano por primera vez que llegó al auditorio.

Niall pausó unos segundos tratando de localizar la canción actual (era Superstitious), antes de admitir algo que Harry ya sabía—: Increíble. ¿Quién es–?

El mundo parecía no querer que Niall terminase sus oraciones porque después Annalise apareció de la entrada "secreta" del auditorio con unos papeles en sus manos, parando en seco al ver a la persona extraña tocando en su piano y sin su... ¿permiso?

—Qué... —La voz de Annalise pareció sorprender levemente a la persona del piano, y cuando Harry pensó que se iba a disculpar e irse corriendo de ahí, la persona solo paró unos segundos antes de retomar y tocar lo que era obviamente el tema de Darth Vader.

Por supuesto, Niall y los demás se rieron. Y Harry... él se hubiese reído también, excepto que en ese momento la persona– el chico se volteó y le sonrió como si no hubiese un mañana. Se supone que debía ser una sonrisa de disculpas, pero Harry podía ver que era más una de "no me arrepiento de nada".

—Lo siento —el chico se disculpó, obviamente no diciéndolo en serio—, no he tocado desde hace mucho y no pude evitarlo.

Annalise lo miró por un rato.

Luego pasó lo más extraño que Harry pudo haber visto: le _sonrió_. Y no fue cualquier sonrisa, fue una sonrisa de _afecto_. ¿Quién era ese chico?

—Está bien... —Annalise observó los demás tratando de encontrar algo, luego volviendo su mirada al chico y asintiendo—. Puedes tomar asiento.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes. Pero antes de pararse y dirigirse a su asiento como cualquier persona normal, él se volteó hacia el piano. Pasó sus manos como si estuviera... acariciando a las teclas y luego se dirigió hacia los asientos como si no hubiera hecho algo íntimo frente a todos.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada y no fue hasta que se acercó por sus asientos que se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando _y_ estaba siendo obvio.

Lamentablemente, Harry no pudo despegar su mirada lo suficientemente rápido.

El chico alzó su mirada del piso justo cuando Harry se había decidido en alejarla. Lo que causo una crisis en Harry porque era fingir no haberlo visto o retarlo con la mirada y fingir que nada pasó.

Por supuesto nada de eso pasó. El chico con su capucha aun puesta y sus manos en los bolsillos le sonrió de costado, una sonrisa que era claramente falsa, pero que a Harry no le podía importar porque sus ojos eran _azules_. ¿Hace cuánto no encontraba unos ojos azules?

Harry alejó su mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

Annalise estaba hablando de los versos y de composiciones, pero Harry solo pudo sentir como el chico se sentaba unas filas atrás y ¿lo estará viendo? ¿Qué estará pensando de él?

Harry no prestó atención al resto del club por las siguientes horas.

 

*** * ***

 

Niall, como siempre, estaba fascinado por el chico del piano.

Harry, como siempre, le picaba la mano de agarrar su lapicero y escribir sobre los ojos azules y las constelaciones.

Harry estaba tan distraído por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Klaude había faltado hasta que Niall le dijo que se había enfermado.

Harry se rio y Niall siguió tratando de encontrar el acorde de una canción.

Era viernes y no había ninguna fiesta a la que ir. Harry había querido usar su tiempo libre para retocar su proyecto del lunes, pero Niall lo había invitado a su apartamento. Harry se había negado al principio, pero después Niall dijo vodka y Harry era un chico débil.

No le podía decir que no al vodka.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la pequeña sala de Niall. Habían tratado de ver una película mientras tomaban, pero se había hecho aburrido y ahora se encontraban hablando de la "tarea" que le había dejado el club.

Obviamente, Harry no sabía que no había una "tarea" hasta esos momentos.

La tarea se basaba en escribir dos versos de algo profundo sobre cada uno de ellos. Niall había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo.

Harry le había dicho que no podía ser de Irlanda.

Así que Harry tomó dos, tres vasos mientras veía a Niall tocar ciertos acordes en su guitarra, negando la cabeza e intentando con otras.

Harry perdió la paciencia dos segundos después.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Annalise dijo _versos_ , no _composición_ —Harry le dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras fruncía el ceño confundido. Harry tomó otro vaso más mientras esperaba la respuesta de Niall.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué escribir y se me da mejor las melodías —Niall respondió lentamente, su mirada estaba completamente en concentración y Harry se olvidó por un momento que la burbuja habladora de su mejor amigo era esa persona seria en frente de él.

Harry tomó otro vaso, dando un brindis interno por la música y los cambios.

No fue hasta un poco más tarde que Harry se había olvidado de su sentido común que dijo—: Yo puedo escribírtelo.

Niall siguió tocando Patience en su guitarra, una mirada perdida en sus ojos celestes pastel.

—Lo digo en serio, Niall.

Y de la nada, el rostro de Niall se iluminó. Harry podía sentir que casi se queda ciego de tanta luz.

Solo se dedicó a asentir y las horas siguientes estuvieron llenas de vodka, papeles, guitarras, y pizza congelada.

Harry no podía quejarse. Tenía un lápiz y un papel y eso es lo único que importaba.

 

*** * ***

 

El sábado Harry solo podía pensar en resaca, el domingo se pasó haciendo sus tareas, y no fue hasta el lunes que se dio cuenta de su error.

Niall estaba bailando de alegría porque había encontrado la melodía exacta para la letra que le había dado Harry y Harry solo pudo pensar _¿qué?_

Luego se acordó y antes de que pudiera huir, sonó la campana del comienzo de clases. Como siempre, Harry no se pudo concentrar en sus clases.

Llegó el almuerzo y Harry estaba buscando a Niall para comer con él (y hablar de cierta letra), pero por supuesto que ese día había decidido almorzar con su grupo de trabajo. Harry casi va hacia su mesa a tirarle su agua.

Así que Harry pasó el resto de las horas de la peor forma. Estaba molesto, estaba angustiado, estaba incómodo, y sobre todo, estaba nervioso.

Harry no se acordaba de lo que había escrito. Y ok, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero Niall iba a presentar esas líneas que él había escrito y... ¿qué pasa si eran malas? Harry no estaba listo para la crítica, mucho menos de algo que no sabía de qué trataba.

Por primera vez, Harry deseó que el club llegará rápido.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry estaba tarde.

Se había quedado a hablar con uno de los profesores de su curso sobre sus notas ( _"sí, prometo comprometerme más con el curso")_ y ahora Harry estaba llegando tarde al club y Niall debía estar temprano.

No se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo hasta que casi se choca con la puerta del auditorio. Harry se detuvo para calmar sus respiraciones, luego se pasó una mano por su cabello rizado (ya le tocaba corte) y entró a la habitación como si no fuera a tener un ataque en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, Annalise ya estaba ahí.

Harry maldijo al aire buscando la cabellera castaña de Niall... y todos se veían igual. Harry no sabía si era su paranoia jugando con él o todos se parecían a Niall.

—¿Harry? —Y no fue hasta esos momentos que Harry se dio cuenta que seguía parado en la entrada.

Harry sonrió falsamente murmurando un "estoy buscando asiento" antes de sentarse a unas filas de la salida. Annalise asintió extrañada y siguió hablando a los demás. Harry seguía sin encontrar a Niall.

—¿Buscas al chico guitarra? —Harry no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la misma fila... y que era el chico del piano.

Harry se olvidó de Niall por un momento y volteó su mirada hacia el chico. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules, aunque la luz los hacía ver vagamente grises. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su mirada expresaba pura indiferencia.

Harry también notó, que se veía mejor de cerca.

—Sí... —Harry contestó unos momentos después, el chico alzo una comisura de su labio y regresó su vista hacia Annalise. Harry se perdió un momento en su perfil y ¿cómo alguien podía tener unos pómulos tan marcados? Eso debía ser ilegal.

Harry decidió buscar a Niall para ignorar al chico de su izquierda y suprimir su obvia atracción estética hacia él. No era todos los días que se encontraba una persona que exclamara _"¡estoy hecho para ser plasmado en arte!"_. Harry solo había encontrado a tres personas en su vida de esa característica y el chico del piano era uno de ellos.

Para el momento que se rindió en buscar a Niall, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Harry sospechaba que era el destino teniendo piedad por él.

_amante de irlanda: voy a llegar tarde hoy !!_

_amante de irlanda: clouds debe estar ahí_

_amante de irlanda: mas les vale que los dos vayan_

Harry sí había llegado a ubicar a Klaude en su desesperada búsqueda de Niall. Pero, también, era Klaude y no le importaba. Además, ella estaba socializando con un grupo y Harry no quería ser parte de ahí.

Harry le respondió a Niall con un emoji de dos chicos besándose y luego le mandó una foto con zoom de la cabeza enrulada de Klaude.

Annalise estaba hablando de la tarea y de una actividad, pero Harry solo la escuchaba vagamente. Aún seguía un poco ansioso de lo que le había escrito a Niall y el chico que exclamaba arte estaba a unos dos asientos de él. Harry no sabía cómo sentirse así que dedico a hacer lo mejor que podía hacer: distraerse.

Hasta que escuchó la palabra parejas. Harry casi se atora con su saliva y Annalise ensanchó su sonrisa al agregar "con personas que no conozcan".

Así que igual no iba a ser con Niall, Harry pensó con desdén. Y no se iba arriesgar a estar con Klaude, gracias pero no gracias. Prefería hacerlo con un extraño.

Harry volteó su mirada hacia el chico a su costado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al chico ya mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Creo que soy tu última opción —el chico le dijo lentamente, y _wow_ , Harry no se había dado cuenta que su voz era la viva representación de la seda. El chico observó su cara y después volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Mhm —Harry había perdido la capacidad de articular palabras.

Aun así el chico pareció contento con su respuesta porque después estaba dándole una casi-sonrisa verdadera mostrando sus dientes, sus ojos adquiriendo un pequeño brillo que Harry no sabía que faltaba hasta ese momento.

Harry se relamió los labios tratando de buscar que decir pero seguía perdido en las facciones del chico. En serio, era demasiado bonito.

—Soy Louis —el chico se presentó, no molestándole el hecho de que Harry no había dicho nada—. De seguro me conoces como el chico que tocó el piano ayer... o de seguro recién me ves. De todas formas, soy Louis.

Louis terminó de hablar con una suave sonrisa tímida aun en su rostro. Harry solo quería responder: _sí te vi la otra clase, estuviste fantástico, sé mi musa_.

Pero por suerte solo se contentó con decir—: Harry.

Louis asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario donde estaba Annalise. Harry supuso que no sabían que hacer desde ahí ya que solo había dicho "formen parejas con alguien que no conozcan".

De pronto, por la esquina de su ojo Harry pudo ver como Niall pasaba lentamente a su lado.

Niall le enarcó una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento, Harry le frunció los labios y formo la palabra _parejas_ sin hacer ruido con sus labios. Niall observó al chico por un rato y le sonrió de forma cordial. Después bajo los escalones y busco otro asiento donde sentarse.

Louis y Harry se miraron brevemente, ambos tratando de decidir en qué decir. Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa esta vez.

—Así que... ¿nos tomamos en serio el proyecto o lo dejamos a último minuto? —Harry admite que trato de ser gracioso y se sintió satisfecho al ver a Louis dar una risa cordial. Harry se complació con eso.

—No sé, Harry... La música es algo serio para mí —Louis sarcásticamente antes de poner los ojos en blanco—. Pero en serio, no sé cómo vamos a hacer esto. No soy mucho de componer.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. —Eso viniendo del chico que aunque sea sabe tocar un instrumento. Yo ni siquiera sé diferenciar géneros de música.

El decir esto hizo que Louis ampliara sus ojos y enarcara ambas cejas. Se enderezó de su postura relajada y se volteó para darle totalmente su atención a Harry. Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Chico guitarra.

—...¿Solo por eso?

—Créeme, esa es una muy buena excusa.

Louis se rio esta vez, su risa siendo suave y aguda como su voz. Harry no sabía si mirar a sus ojos o a la línea de su garganta. Decidió por reírse también.

—Ah, ojalá pudiera convencer como él. Hubiese traído a Zayn y a Liam. —Ante la mirada confusa de Harry, Louis decidió responder con un encogimiento de hombros—: Compañeros de habitación.

Harry asintió. Louis suspiró.

Unos segundos pasaron, el sonido de varias personas hablando llenando el silencio cómodo entre los dos.

—Harry, creo que estamos jodidos —Louis le dijo simplemente, como si estuviera diciéndole la temperatura del del día.

—Mira el lado bueno —Harry iba a decir algo riesgoso, pero no podía evitarlo, a él le gustaba ser directo—, aunque sea vamos a vernos más seguido.

Louis lo miró como si no creyera que hubiese dicho eso antes de bufar. Su mano subió hasta su boca antes de pasarla por sus ojos como si estuviese avergonzado. Luego tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó.

Harry solo sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. No era del tipo de ocultar su interés en las personas, especialmente si sabía que podía tener una buena reacción de ellas.

La reacción de Louis, como Harry había previsto, había sido bonita. Además, la mayoría de personas respondían así cuando Harry mostraba su interés... y luego se terminaban besando. Harry lo vio como algo bueno.

Louis no pudo responder antes de que terminara el club, la voz de Annalise indicando el fin de su tiempo.

Louis se paró de su asiento de forma rápida, como si estaba apurado en salir del lugar, pero Harry quería una respuesta de él. Por suerte, para que Louis pudiera salir debía pedirle permiso a Harry o saltar encima de él.

Harry cogió su muñeca antes de que tuviera tiempo de elegir.

—Louis —Harry jaló la última sílaba, sonriendo otra vez al ver la mirada sorprendida pero curiosa del chico—, ¿cómo haremos el proyecto?

Y Louis le sonrió unos momentos después. Harry sintió como con su otra mano él quitaba su agarre de la muñeca, dándole una palmada en forma de confort. Harry dio un puchero interior.

—Yo me encargo de eso —Louis declaró, pasando encima de las piernas de Harry como si no fuera nada.

Harry lo vio irse aun sin pararse del asiento. Lamentablemente, su atracción hacia él no se había reducido.

—Cinco libras a que se enamora de él —Harry volteó su cabeza hasta dar con Niall y Klaude esperándolo en los asientos adelante suyo. Harry no sabía en qué momento habían llegado ahí.

—Diez a que se enamora de él _y_ en menos de tres meses —Niall respondió con certeza. Klaude le enarcó una ceja sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podía ganar con esa apuesta.

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco. —Nadie se enamora en menos de tres meses.

Klaude dio una gran carcajada. —Lo dice el señor romántico que se enamoró de alguien solo por tener _acento_.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo que ese "alguien" era su último y más importante ex. Ya había pasado tiempo pero aún le dolía un poco acordarse de él.

—Dale créditos, Clouds. Hace los mejores regalos del mundo —Niall trato de desviar el tema mientras se paraba y hacía señas para salir del auditorio.

—Eso no le quita lo enamoradizo. O lo idiota.

—Bueno...

El resto de la conversación fue sobre Harry y todos los increíbles regalos que había dado a Niall (y a Klaude pero solo por obligación y que aun así eran asombrosos).

Y cuando Harry llegó a su casa, decidió que una vez no lastimaba a nadie y sacó su cuaderno para escribir.

Harry se pasó la noche buscando sinónimos de azul por la internet, su playlist de inspiración a todo volumen y con un sentimiento de plenitud que esperaba le durara por toda la eternidad.

Harry no se iba a enamorar, eso era obvio. Sabía diferenciar atracción estética con atracción romántica, y no había sentido la última desde su última relación con el chico del acento.

Louis era alguien estético, y Harry podía mirarlo y contemplarlo todo el día si pudiera.

Eso no significaba que quisiera una relación de él. Tal vez sentir sus labios, pero Harry trazaba la línea ahí.

No iba a pasar, Harry pensó acostándose en su cama, solo quería a Louis como alguien para contemplar y hacer arte. No para un romance.

Pero también, Harry siempre había tenido una debilidad para los ojos azules...


End file.
